


一场由踢被子引发的惨（xing)案（ai）

by hexastich



Category: DCU
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexastich/pseuds/hexastich





	一场由踢被子引发的惨（xing)案（ai）

布鲁斯.蝙蝠侠.韦恩心情颇舒地回到卧室，今天在哥谭多解决了几个罪犯，这让想念被拉得如此漫长，在从蝙蝠洞升上来的过程中，他已经无数次在心里描绘出自己可爱的小丈夫裹着雪白的羽绒被睡觉的样子了。

这真是太可爱了，从被子里隐约露出的脸让他像一只安哥拉兔。

当内心构想的景象真正出现在眼前时，布鲁斯露出一种既不会出现在阴冷的蝙蝠侠也不会出现在华贵灿烂的布鲁西脸上的神情，那是一种温情，像三月流水融过桃枝。

他挂着睡袍借着床头灯站在那里静默地打量着自己的丈夫，直到睡梦中的人突然飞起一只脚往上踢了踢被子，顺势翻了个身蜷着。

布鲁斯盯着他的背影怔住，他是在踢被子？

室内温度正好，都是最适宜睡觉的，布鲁斯不知道这个氪星人怎么突然热了起来。他压在床上摸了摸克拉克同款睡袍下露出来的小腿，温度真的有点偏高。他皱了皱眉，没听说氪星人会发烧，所以……是发情期？

伴随着这个念头一齐袭来的是一缕甜丝丝的香味，转眼就消失在空气中，但是布鲁斯死都认得出这个味道。是克拉克的信息素。

布鲁斯看着自己安睡着的合法伴侣微微泛着潮红的脸，突然觉得在一个疲惫的夜巡后来上一发也是不错的选择。

他捉住克拉克露在棉被外的那只腿，从脚踝一路舔了上去，轻柔的舔舐完全不足以吵醒克拉克，这让布鲁斯开始觉得有点好玩。

他侧卧到床上，将床头灯调成微弱到暧昧的亮度，一手绕到了克拉克的胸上摸索着。

手指灵巧地钻入敞开的衣襟，布鲁斯抬起身在爱人的脸上轻轻吻着，手掌开始不轻不重地揉捏着乳肉，他在他紧闭的唇上舔了舔。

香味愈发浓郁，像打开了远古时期的什么宝盒，一时间各种情欲都冲了出来，勾引着凡人心底最深的欲望，令人着迷也叫人沉迷。

世上最强大的男人此刻正安详地躺在这里，默默地满足着布鲁斯对他的一切下流幻想。他的胸被亵玩着，被随意抓成各种形状，再如丝绸般泄下，微微肿胀的红粒在男人指间若隐若现。

布鲁斯小心翼翼地调整着姿势，他用肩膀抵着松软的枕头，空闲出的一只手钻进睡袍在克拉克屁股上摸了一把。

指间探到股缝，却发现那里已经一片湿滑，他皱眉看向安睡的某人，鬼使神差般地将手伸到鼻下嗅了嗅，真是致命的催情剂。

他不记得克拉克这么易湿，对此唯一的解释大概就是发情期里变得格外敏感的身体，但这依然完全不足以解释他为什么还没醒。

布鲁斯重新夹住克拉克的乳粒，轻轻拉扯旋转着，两根手指挤开褶皱抻进穴口扩张着。

他一边进行着手中的动作一边亲吻着克拉克的后脖，将他的耳垂含进嘴里色情地吸吮轻咬，感受到克拉克不自觉伸展脖颈的动作时他露出一个笑，觉得有必要让活动的另一半知情了。

布鲁斯翻身压上半醒的克拉克，将自己身上碍事的袍子扔了，一把扯下身下人的内裤，将一只腿挤进克拉克双腿间，用坚硬起来的硬块在他丰软的臀肉上一下下蹭着，他将克拉克双手握住举上头顶，当舌头盲目地挤进克拉克嘴里时他满意地看着欲望已经抬头的人睁开了眼。

“你想这个了。”他说出这句话后用力一顶，让火热的性器准确抽打过穴口，让呻吟取代原本可能出现的口是心非的抱怨。

“你身上的每一处都埋着火种。”他又来到他颈后，这里的皮肤柔软，而且正好是光明伟大欠操的超人的敏感处。

布鲁斯压低声音呢喃着俏皮又色情的话语，他知道克拉克偶尔喜欢这个就像他怎么也听不够钢铁之子克制的呻吟。

克拉克的腿已经缠上了他的腰，发情期正好帮布鲁斯省了润滑。他现在已经像个水人一样软了，后穴被反复的刺激操开，布鲁斯怀疑那处已经能够容纳住自己的手臂，如果他硬来的话。

控制欲超强还从来都不善良的布鲁斯突然停下胯上的活计，他好整以暇地拉开自己与身下这块渗油的软糕的距离，低头去看克拉克不住收缩想要吸纳想被填满被反复碾压的穴口。像欣赏什么了不起的东西，或许正如一朵含羞花的开放。

“够了……布鲁斯，求求你……”克拉克开始胡乱地把他拉近，急急地找寻丈夫的唇舌并催促着他，几年的婚姻让他早已不再青涩如初，现在的他甚至会不满足于丈夫偶尔坏心眼的漫长前戏，主动圈住火热的肉棒对准自己的穴口。

“这么想怀我的孩子？”

布鲁斯决定满足他，他让自己的全部重量落到克拉克身上，紧贴的身躯让乳肉被碾平覆在布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯蹭了蹭，感受着坚硬起来的乳粒在自己身上扫过，喘出一口气挺身将自己整根埋入克拉克的甬道。

这太过了。突如其来的刺激让omega仰头发出尖细的呻吟，但是下一秒穴口被撑开的苦痛由席卷而来的欢娱取代，他甚至感受到自己的内壁又软了软，随即更紧地吸附住布鲁斯。

天啊，他太想念这个了。 

布鲁斯总能看穿他的意图，他在克拉克额上印下一吻，随即挺动腰身操干起来。

顶端带着粘液的阴茎退开又整根埋入那泥泞的洞穴，以足以搅动身下人五脏六腑的力道撞进克拉克身体最深处，不加丝毫花招近乎原始地用蛮力操干着身下的人，他知道克拉克承受的了这个，也喜爱这个，他们如此契合，来自另一个星球的男人被黑暗中的一双手扯向欲望之潭，他们如荒野困兽般的相爱，点燃彼此。

蝙蝠侠让超人因汗液和黏湿的大腿搭在自己青筋毕露的手臂上，将他分的更开，差不多是极限了，他毫无章法地撞向身下人，感觉自己被吸附进一块湿透了的海绵，或者说是一块海绵正在因他的撞击而出水。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

克拉克感觉自己的全身都被男人揉在手心，肆意点火，他丝毫不怀疑他身上的随意一个部位只要在此时受到刺激都会引发战栗，这快感太强烈了，让他怀疑在被顶向高峰的下一刻就要死去。

他开始不受控制地试图夹紧自己的双腿，却只是被布鲁斯再次分开操进，一阵剧烈的快感从脚尖酥麻到头皮后，他抽动着阴茎射了出来。

他就这么被操射了，粘稠的精液失禁般飞溅到男人胸前甚至脸上，他失神地看了几秒，男人却毫不在意地伸出舌尖将唇边的精液勾进嘴里。

再俯身吻住他，克拉克品尝着自己的味道觉得羞涩地要哭来，他总是这样，在爽过后又像个孩子般觉得自己干了什么见不得人的事。

布鲁斯又在他体内抽动了几次，在欲望高涨时却又退了出来，克拉克松软的后穴已经无法合拢了，自顾自淌着水，布鲁斯突然一把将他扯下，飞快地将俩人换了个姿势，克拉克迷糊间看见布鲁斯紫红色充血的阴茎就在自己脸上，前端还不住地涌出白色的液体，他自觉地侧头将它含进嘴中，用舌尖从根部安抚到顶端玲口，而在布鲁斯口舌并用地对待他身后的小洞时彻底乱了章法。

布鲁斯双手揉捏着克拉克阴囊与双球，在穴口处吸吮着，像试图从椰子的小口上吸出椰汁般，舌头灵巧地在旁边的软肉上搅动，偶尔再用牙齿细细地啃噬，他怀疑克拉克要疯了，因为他也是。

被舔的克拉克只能将全部注意力转移到口中的器物上，他疯狂地吞吐着巨大的阴茎，仿佛世界只由这个组成，他用舌尖顶开任一褶皱，又将火热整根纳入喉咙深处，让它在那里撒野般胡乱戳着。

 

精液喷射在喉腔，克拉克的穴洞也彻底软了下来，无力地收缩几下后又流出一股清淡的肠液。

空气里疯狂交合的信息素纷纷散去，布鲁斯靠在床头笑了笑，他真是累疯了，而看着眼前人趴在床上湿滑又白嫩的屁股随着呼吸不断起伏时，他却又想着什么时候或许可以再来一次了。

 

FIN


End file.
